


Practice Makes Perfect

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: ;), Fluff and Humor, Heteronormativity, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Middle School, Mild Sexual Content, Practice Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: 3-E Kiss Ranking (by Bitch-sensei):3. Karma AkabaneHe's skilled at everything, but seems strangely familiar with this activity. There's nothing for me to improve on, which makes him boring to teach.Or: Where is he getting all that kissing practice?
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 19
Kudos: 560





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys see the post about the 3-E kiss ranking? I have, but I can't find it at the present moment. Karma was ranked third in ability to kiss by Bitch-sensei and his comments were as follows: "He's skilled at everything, but seems strangely familiar with this activity. There's nothing for me to improve on, which makes him boring to teach."
> 
> I wonder... familiar... Well I'm pretty sure there's tons of Karmagisa and Karmanami fics written about it so I consider it my personal duty to write this as well.
> 
> For those wondering, Nagisa was ranked first because of his ability to "produce results", Yada was ranked second, Maehara was ranked fourth and Okuda was ranked fifth! Damn, little Okuda!

**Practice Makes Perfect**

“I think,” Seo is saying, “the hardest part of kissing a girl is when she finds out your inexperienced as heck, because then you lose out on any chance of impressing her.”

“Well, it’s not something that can be avoided,” Ren tells him, although he sounds bitter about it. “You do need practice to get better at kissing, and there’s no real way to practice until you actually start kissing someone. My advice is to kiss the same girl until you get really good, so only one girl knows about your inexperience.”

“Unless you’re Asano, right?” Seo rolls his eyes. “I heard the first girl he kissed was Sakai Himiko - and she said out of all the boys she kissed - and you know her, she’s made out with a third of the guys the senior year at least, well she said that Asano was one of the best.”

“No way,” Ren says skeptically. “You don’t just turn out,” he snaps his fingers, “good at kissing, just like that. Even I need practice.”

“Unless he practices elsewhere,” Seo says, waggling his eyebrows. 

Both of them turn in tandem to Gakushuu, who’s thus far been trying to ignore the conversation. Gakushuu sighs longsufferingly and slowly flips the page of his book, resting his face on his hand. “Don’t you two have anything better to discuss?”

“Do you have a secret girlfriend, boss?” Seo says.

“Do I look like I have time for a secret girlfriend?” Gakushuu says. 

“True,” Ren taps the side of his cheek in thought. “With your schedule and extra-curriculars, it’d be almost impossible to meet another girl outside of Kunugigaoka, let alone to get in any time to practice kissing.”

“Almost impossible,” Seo points out, “and if anyone can achieve the impossible…”

“Balance a girl and all his extra-curriculars?” Ren scoffs. “Do you know how demanding girls can be?”

Gakushuu watches them begin another squabble and sighs, again.

“Aww,” Bitch-sensei says, smacking her lips obnoxiously and scowling at Karma, who’s looking back at her with a bored expression. 

“Why?” Nakamura leans forward, eager for any more ammunition against Karma. “Is he a bad kisser?”

“No,” Bitch-sensei says, frowning. “Are you sure you’ve never kissed a girl outside of class before?”

“Pretty sure, sensei,” Karma says. “I would know if I had been.”

“Yeah, Karma’s a loner,” Terasaka says, “there’s no way he’s picking up girls left and right outside of- oomph!” He topples to the ground, his chair mysteriously yanked a foot to the right, Karma’s shoe not-so-mysteriously hooked over one of its legs. 

“Well, it’s just that you seem experienced, that’s all,” Bitch-sensei says. “Very experienced, in fact. You know the appropriate ways to react and respond to your partner’s reactions accordingly, kissing you is a pleasant experience, but most people don’t get to this point without tons of practice. Are you sure-”

“Maybe he practices in the mirror,” Nakamura says, grinning, “or with his hand!”

“One of those CPR dummies,” Sugino chips in. “A pillow with a face drawn on it!”

“No,” Bitch-sensei says, seeming to seriously consider those options, “It’s not a skill that can be truly mastered without another person-”

“A wikihow article on how to kiss,” Terasaka snickers, ass still planted to the floor, and he rolls over to dodge a half-hearted kick from Karma’s side.

“Maybe I’m just a natural talent at it,” Karma says, exasperated. “Does it really matter how I learnt how to kiss?”

“So you are hiding something!” Nakamura accuses, a finger jabbed in Karma’s directions, but then Bitch-sensei moves on to the next person. Itona splutters adorably and the attention is brought over to him, instead, and Karma relaxes in his seat, glad to be out of the firing range for now.

“Aa-ah, aah,” Gakushuu pulls away, panting slightly. “Where did you- how did you- I- have you been practicing without me?”

“Now why would you think I would do that, dearest?” Karma purrs, grinding down on his leg shoved between Gakushuu’s thighs, fingers dancing over the small of his back as he arches. “That defeats the point of our little arrangement, doesn’t it?”

“But you,” Gakushuu tries, then momentarily loses all thought as Karma starts licking and sucking at the soft of his throat, and his hands fly up to bury themselves in Karma’s hair. 

“Apparently I’m told I know how how to respond to my partner’s wants,” Karma says wickedly, not before leaving a stupid big hickey on the side of Gakushuu’s neck. “What do you think?”

Gakushuu arches his back further, feeling the warmth of Karma’s fingers chase the length of his spine. “I think that’s wrong because I clearly don’t want you to stop.”

“Hmm,” Karma hums.

“W-wait,” Gakushuu says, “w-who’s been telling you that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, baby,” Karma says.

“Yes, I w-would,” Gakushuu says. 

“My other partners, of course,” Karma drawls, and he brings a hand up to curl against Gakushuu’s jaw. “Jealous, honey?”

“C-course not,” Gakushuu says, “that’s why we do this, right? To practice so we are not inexperienced in front of other people.”

“Yeah,” Karma says softly. He nips the bottom of Gakushuu’s lip until they part, and then he lets his tongue glide into Gakushuu’s mouth, and he makes a soft noise that sends tingles all the way to Karma’s toes. He readjusts their position and grinds down harder against him, Gakushuu comes first, which Karma is always proud of making him do, because the reason of ‘practice’ aside this is still a competition between them, but he doesn’t last long after that.

“Oh my god,” Gakushuu murmurs in the odd euphoric haze that always makes his tongue looser. “You’ve gotten better, I swear.”

“Mhm,” Karma says, happily flattered.

They lie there for a while in companionable silence until Gakushuu decides to get changed. He gives Karma a quick peck on the lips and then nicks a spare pair of pants from Karma’s closet - thank god they’re the same height - and heads to the bathroom. Karma watches him go, despite all they’ve done they’ve yet to see each other nude, even though Karma wants to. That’s okay, though, because Gakushuu freaked out when Karma put a hand down his pants the last time, so he’ll wait. Although he’s still not too sure how they went from just ‘practicing kissing’ to having sex, he’s not opposed to the idea.

“I think all the girls you kiss should send me a personal thank you note for making you this good,” Karma calls out.

“Oh, shut up!” Gakushuu says. 

**Author's Note:**

> hehehEHHEHEHE oh my GOD 
> 
> Yeah, they're young, aged 14/15 still in middle school now. Do let me know if you think I should change the ratings? I tagged it as underage but it's still at Teen and Up instead of Mature. Let me know what you think!


End file.
